Guerrin family
The Guerrin family is a noble family from Ferelden, claiming the Arling of Redcliffe as well as the Bannorn of Rainesfere. They hold the fortress at Redcliffe, one of the most strategically vital points of Ferelden's defense. History The Guerrin family rose to greater prominence during the Orlesian occupation of Ferelden. Initially they submitted to the Orlesians, not believing that King Brandel Theirin was capable of organizing an effective resistance. However once Queen Moira Theirin succeeded her father as the leader of the rebellion, she was able to galvanize the many dissenters within the country forming a real opposition to the Orlesians. Eventually deciding she needed Arl Rendorn Guerrin's aid, Queen Moira at no small risk to her person, allowed herself to be captured by the Arl's troops. Rendorn refused to turn her over to the Orlesians and eventually she was able to convince him to join the rebellion outright. Rendorn sent his two sons, Eamon and Teagan to the Free Marches for safety, while his daughter Rowan stayed behind to assist him in the campaign.Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne, Chapter 4. At a young age, as part of a political alliance, Prince Maric Theirin was betrothed to Rowan and the two grew closer over the years. Rendorn and his daughter Rowan both came to have a major impact on the rebellion, with Rendorn acting as the leader for the rebel armies and Rowan serving on the front lines as a knight. It was Rowan who rescued Maric and a young Loghain Mac Tir from the Korcari Wilds and she later went on to kill Felix, the cousin of the Orlesian usurper King Meghren in battle.Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne, Chapter 5,6. Rendorn's eldest son, Eamon Guerrin, was appointed Arl of Redcliffe after the war and became a powerful and well liked figure in the Landsmeet while his younger brother, Teagan Guerrin was named Bann of Rainesfere. Arl Eamon married an Orlesian noble woman named Isolde who was a member of the Orlesian family which had been appointed to Redcliffe. Despite their vastly different backgrounds, the two fell in love and married, a matter which caused no small amount of controversy so soon after the occupation had ended. Thanks to a pinch of Andraste's ashes, Arl Eamon recovered from the poison and convened a Landsmeet at Denerim to challenge the legitimacy of Teyrn Loghain's regency. At Eamon's suggestion, the future Hero of Ferelden broke into the Arl of Denerim's Estate in order to rescue Queen Anora Mac Tir who was being held there by Rendon Howe of Amaranthine. At the Landsmeet, Arl Eamon presented the opening statement on behalf of those aligned against Regent Loghain. Once the Landsmeet was concluded, Eamon returned to Redcliffe, believed to be the intended target of the Darkspawn horde to rally it's defense. Once it was discovered that Denerim was in fact the darkspawn's true objective, both Eamon and Teagan joined the allies in the final battle, with Eamon fighting personally against the Archdemon atop Fort Drakon. }} }} Notable Guerrins * Arl Rendorn Guerrin, fought on the side of the rebellion against the Orlesian usurper * Arl Eamon Guerrin, current Arl of Redcliffe and husband to Arlessa Isolde * Bann Teagan Guerrin, Bann of Rainesfere * Queen Rowan Guerrin, wife of King Maric Theirin * King Cailan Theirin, son of Rowan * Jacen Guerrin, former Arl of Redcliffe.As noted in Codex entry: Grand Forest Villa, he was arl "more than an age before the Orlesian occupation of Ferelden" * Dorcas Guerrin, Chantry Sister and author of such works as Living Redcliffe.Several codex entries authored by her in Dragon Age: Inquisition * Arl Tiranon Guerrin, former Arl of Redcliffe and a successful man.Codex entry: Lornan's Exile * Lornan Guerrin, son to Arl Tiraron.Codex entry: Lornan's Exile Family Tree Notes * Ser Ferris the Red might also be a Guerrin. He is Teagan's great-uncle and hero of Ferelden.Mentioned by Teagan Guerrin. Furthermore, Ferris owned the Helm of the Red and was described as a trickster. * According to the Epilogue, Kaitlyn can also become a Guerrin by marrying Teagan. References Category:Families Category:Fereldans Category:Fereldan nobility